A Decade of Memories
by TangeeOrange
Summary: Another sad one-shot. I really appreciated the feedback from the last one so I have another one. This one isn't as sad, its more of bittersweet. Thalia, my OC loses her memories, including Gray, her boyfriend after being hit by an attack, damaging the right part of her cerebrum. This shows how Gray helps her recover a decade of memories. OCXGray. Enjoy :-)


Here it is. Another sad one shot. I'm sorry I don't know why but I am on a role (is that a good thing?)! New ideas just keep coming to me. So this story is going to be a longer story with chapter instead of just one chapter. If you didn't read the summary (you should have) this story is about an OC I made up, her name is Thalia, and she was dating Gray (sorry for all you JuviaXGray fans) when she was hit on the head with a powerful attack and loses the last 10 years of her memory. This had been a long enough intro so I hope you enjoy! Reviews are appreciated as I love to hear your feedback .

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does (maybe…)

_Prologue: _

_The charge of magic energy was stored so quickly and was shot so fast Gray couldn't even see it as the powerful beam of magic power shot at Thalia. She was knocked back probably a mile or two, her head hitting a tree and blood smearing the rough bark as she slid down, unconscious. _

"_Thalia, wake up!" Gray yelled and touched her cold face (and it isn't just his magic). _

"_N-No" he whispered to myself. _

"_P-Please just let this be a joke, w-wake up, WAKE UP!" he yelled, tears sliding down his face and onto her white sundress. He picked her up bridal style and ran as fast he could to Wendy. _

_But he didn't know that he was just a tad too late. _

I slowly opened up my eyes, wincing as the bright shafts of light from the sun peeked through the slightly opened shutters. My whole body ached and felt sore. I was wrapped in many bandages and I could tell someone had just rubbed ointment on my wounds because they sting as well and felt kind of sticky. 

Resting his head on my thigh was a guy with bluish, raven colored hair. He's cute; I thought to myself and blushed at the thought. He snored softly, muttering something about "Ice-Make" and "I'll beat you up when I get my hands on you, Natsu!" I moved my leg as to wake him up and he rubbed his eyes then smiled to see me.

"Thalia! You're awake, thank god!" he rejoiced and smiled, hugging me.

I winced as he hit a few wounds.

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked.

"What do you mean, oh are you playing a joke?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"No seriously, I have no idea who you are and what you're talking about" I said seriously.

"W-Wendy" he yelled and a cute girl about the age of 12 with long blue hair came in.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about this Gray but um…er…the attack hit the right part of her cerebrum and she…um…lost her memories from…" she said and checked her clipboard, "the last ten years. If I'm correct she came here 3 years ago so she basically lost all memories of Fairy Tail"

The boy with blue hair looked shocked, and he brushed tears away from his eyes.

"Um, excuse me I was just wondering where my Mom was?" I asked.

"You see, Thali-"the girl with blue hair began.

"You know my name too?" I asked.

"Yes, your Mom died 5 years ago, you see. I think you remember what happened with your Dad" she explained.

"Hold on, just explain to me why I'm here" I said, a headache starting to form in my head.

"3 years ago, you joined a guild called Fairy Tail. You can see if you check your right hand" she began.

I looked to see a mark on my right hand then frowned, I didn't remember getting this.

"Your Mom died in a carriage accident 5 years ago and you've been dating Gray, the guy next to you for a year. You don't remember any of this because part of you cerebrum was damaged, causing you to lose all memories of the last ten years" she finished.

"Oh by the way my name is Wendy" she said.

"She doesn't remember me…" Gray whispered to himself.

"U-Uh I am so sorry. I'm sure you were a great boyfriend by the way, don't feel bad or you'll make me feel bad. Oh shoot, does that make me sound selfish?" I rambled.

He didn't reply and just walked out of the room, leaving me and Wendy alone. I truly felt bad, as he shut the door, the sound of footsteps getting fainter and fainter as he got farther and farther away from me.


End file.
